


Canadian Love Gift

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge: C6DVD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was a canny veteran of Valentine Wars from years past, but he was out of practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canadian Love Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Debris_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris_K/gifts).



> Written for debris_k in the 2010 C6DVD card-a-thon

Ray was a canny veteran of Valentine Wars from years past, but he was out of practice. He severely underestimated his enemy, plus he found himself bogged down in the pursuit of a burglar-robber who was getting progressively more violent.

He spent the four days preceding the day chasing leads, questioning witnesses, examining evidence, doing legwork across the wilds of Chicago, and digging through endless files for clues and connections. In his spare moments, he napped at his desk, his head pillowed on his arms.

Fraser made an effort to help, but it was the busy season at the Consulate, and now that Fraser was in charge of things, it was harder for him to slip away and liaise with Ray. So Fraser did what he could, kept Ray fed with something other than pizza, brought him clean clothes and his toothbrush, and pushed him into the supply closet for impromptu arguments about proper evidence techniques.

Ray finally surfaced after he blew the case wide open, collared one Derick Hess, Mirandized him and locked him up. It was after midnight, so it was technically the 14th and he was so screwed.

He's gotten Fraser an appropriate Canadian love gift, but he'd put off getting a card and now he'd have to wade through the dregs of the Valentine cards for something suitable that wasn't pink and sappy, or some flowery sayings and hearts on it. Or even worse, gah, glitter.

Fuck. He hoped the pemmican made up for it.

-fin-


End file.
